


All Tied Up With A...

by jaekayelle



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gives Josh a personal Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up With A...

Christmas morning 5:13 a.m.

bzzzzz

*grumble*

bzzzzz

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming already!" Josh staggered out of his bedroom towards the door to his apartment. His only intent was to put an end to the incessant buzzing of the doorbell. "Whoever is on the other side of the door better have a damn good reason for waking me up early on my only day off in the entire year!"

"It's not your only day off," came Sam's voice from out in the hall.

"Feels like it," Josh grumbled again. He pulled open the door and stared. He was wide awake now. "Um, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here this early and what is with...?" his question was cut off when Sam took one giant step into the apartment, grabbed Josh by the arms and yanked him forward. "Sam? Muphhh?"

When the suction between their lips eased, Josh stared wide-eyed for a moment before pulling Sam back to him. "C'mere!"

He swallowed the cocky grin on Sam's face and then released him. "You kissed me," he accused.

"Technically, you just kissed me," Sam pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but you did it first."

"You seemed to like it."

Licking the taste of Sam off his lips, Josh grinned. "Oh, yeah. I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

"That's what I thought."

"You did? So, you're saying I...look gay?" Josh asked slowly.

"Is that a bad thing?" Sam asked.

"Of course not. I just always thought I was, you know, not gay."

"Josh," Sam pointed out patiently, "you just said you wanted to kiss me."

"Yeah, but I don't want to kiss every guy."

"Just me?" Sam asked with a tiny smile.

"Just you. Uh, can you tell me now why you're here and what's with...?"

"Let's close the door first, okay?" Sam turned and shut the door, then faced Josh. "Right. This."

"That," Josh agreed.

"You want to know why?"

"Yeah, but first tell me what."

"How about I tell you why first?" Sam asked.

Heaving an exasperated sigh, Josh said, "Okay. Why?"

"It's Christmas."

"I don't celebrate Christmas," Josh pointed out. "I'm Jewish."

"But we always exchange presents. That's all this is -- a present exchange -- and it's okay if you don't have anything for me."

"Your present is over there. You wanna open it now since it seems I'm up for the day? This day, I might add, is just too weird already."

Following Josh to the table where a large, gaily wrapped parcel sat, Sam told him, "Sorry about the hour, Josh. I couldn't sleep."

"It's okay. Happy holidays, Sam." Josh handed him the present and watched as he meticulously opened it, careful not to tear the paper.

"Oh, my God!"

"You like?"

"I love!" Sam held an autographed official NBA basketball. "Michael Jordan! How did you get this?"

"Well, y'know he plays for the Wizards and I know a guy who knows a guy... muppphhh!"

When Sam relinquished Josh's lips he said, "It's great, Josh. Thank you. I just hope you like what I got you."

"Yeah, about that. Sam, you do know you're supposed to wrap the gift and not the messenger?" He eyed his friend who, while wearing a long, heavy winter coat, was decked out in red ribbons. There was a wide ribbon wound loosely around his neck like a scarf, and smaller ones in his hair and around his wrists.

"I know how to wrap a gift." Grinning mysteriously, Sam began opening his coat. As Josh watched he realized that Sam wasn't wearing a shirt, just a few more ribbons under his coat. Then he noticed that Sam also wasn't wearing any pants or underwear for that matter -- just shoes and socks.

As Sam held the coat open without removing it, Josh gazed at him, enraptured. "I was going to ask if it's cold outside but I guess not, huh?"

"Nope."

"That's an interesting place to put a bow."

"Want to finish unwrapping your present?" Sam asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Josh took the coat by the lapels and slowly pushed it off Sam's shoulders, letting it fall down his arms to the floor. "You're turning kinda rosy down there, Sam. Maybe I should take the bow off? Is it uncomfortable?" Leering, he reached for it and then drew his hand back.

"Josh?" Sam asked.

"It moved."

"Yeah, it does that sometimes."

"I know. Mine does too, but I never reached for another guy's when it moved. Not that I usually reach for another guy's... y'know."

"Are you gonna freak out? Cause I can go now before you do."

Smiling lopsidedly, Josh said, "Not gonna freak out."

He leaned forward and gently kissed Sam.

"So, you like your present?" Sam asked.

"I love my present."

"I'm glad," Sam smiled, his face soft and glowing.

"No. I mean I *love* my present, Sam."

"And I love the guy I'm giving it to. Can we adjourn to somewhere more horizontal? The bow is moving again, Josh."

Grinning, Josh said, "Let's go to the bedroom. I've got a nice comfortable bed. Um, Sam?" He walked behind Sam with his arms wrapped around him and his chin on Sam's shoulder.

"Uh huh?"

"You're gonna have to give me a lesson in this part of exchanging gifts."

"Well, first you put your hand here."

"I'm rapidly getting into the Christmas spirit, Sam."

"That's good, Josh, because I've got the Christmas spirit in me."

"Guess I'll have to go in and get it then."

~ end ~


End file.
